Une demande en mariage pas comme les autres
by Elisys
Summary: Où comment notre Ron préféré demande Hermione en mariage (ou l'inverse qui sait)que je vous invites à découvrir


**Disclaimer :** Alors comme tout le monde le sait, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling.

Ceci est un petit OS sur la demande en mariage de Ron à Hermione (où Hermione à Ron, qui sait ?) que je vous invite à découvrir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je pénétrai dans une petite boutique pittoresque du Londres moldu. C'était la première fois que j'entrai dans un endroit seul sans Hermy pour me guider. Enfin seul, chez les moldus plutôt. Heureusement depuis mes 18 ans j'étais capable de me gérer tout seul, même si maman me faisait encore le repas et mon linge quand Hermione partait pour un voyage pour le ministère. Bref, je pris quelques secondes pour observer l'endroit : la boutique était d'une taille assez petite, les murs étaient dorés et le sol était blanc, je pouvais voir mon visage aussi clairement que dans une glace. Les présentoirs étaient alignés et les bijoux étaient classés selon leurs catégories : les colliers avec les colliers, les bracelets avec les bracelets, les boucles d'oreilles avec les boucles d'oreilles, les montres avec les montres et les bagues avec les bagues. Les bagues… Voilà qui m'intéressait ! Seul souci, je ne savais rien, mais alors rien des gouts d'Hermione. Elle ne portait que très rarement de bijoux… Je ne savais aussi rien des prix. Enfin bref, je m'en soucierais plus tard. Je m'approchai du présentoir à bagues et je pris plusieurs minutes pour les observer. Elles se ressemblaient toutes… Il y en avait des grosses et des plus petites, en or ou en argent, en or ET en argent, avec des carrés, avec des cœurs. Bref, pour tous les gouts et tous les budgets ! Je soupirai, j'étais totalement à la ramasse… Heureusement, le vendeur dû s'apercevoir de mon désarrois car il me demanda :

« - Je peux vous aider ? Me demanda le vendeur.

-Heu, ouais. Voilà je cherche une bague pour ma copine et je ne connais absolument rien aux bijouteries mol… Heu londonienne.

-Bien, ce n'est pas grave. Quels sont les gouts de votre amie ?

-Oh, bah ça, j'en sais absolument rien ! »

Le commerçant me regarda de travers. Quoi c'est pas de ma faute si Hermy préfèrent discuter du sort des elfes de maison que de ces gouts !

« - Hermione aime les choses simples… Finis-je par dire après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Alors j'ai cette merveille à vous proposer. »

Le vendeur me montra alors une très belle bague en argent : le cercle était très fin et un minuscule… Diamant, je crois… Faisait ressortir la pureté de la bague. Je demandai le prix et mon cœur rata un battement : 159£. Heureusement que j'avais prévu large au niveau budget ! Faute d'autre chose je me décidai pour cette bague et allai régler l'achat. Hermione avait intérêt à l'aimer ! Je rentrai à l'appartement et rangeai la bague dans une de mes paires de chaussettes. Dans une semaine c'était Noël et je lui demanderai à ce moment devant toute la famille. S'il pouvait neiger se serait bien… Au pire je pourrai toujours demander à Teddy de lancer du papier que j'aurai ensorceler…

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'Hermione était rentrée. Cependant quelque chose en elle avait changé… J'avais essayé de lui soutirer des infos mais la belle était restée muette, ce qui était rare connaissant Mione. Deux jours avant le grand saut, je me rendis au square Grimmaurd pour tout organiser avec Harry et Ginny. Ces deux-là c'était fiancés quatre mois plutôt, au grand soulagement de la famille. Il faut dire, que depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour… Au moment où je franchis la porte Ginny me sauta dessus et m'emmena directement à l'étage. J'entrai dans ce que je supposai être leur chambre et je vis, étaler sur le lit, une multitude de robe. Les deux heures qui suivirent, je passai les vêtements, les montrai à Ginny, Harry donnait son avis (qui ne comptait absolument pas, soit dit en passant) et Ginny approuvait ou non. La dernière tenue mis tout le monde d'accord : une chemise blanche simple, un jean noir ainsi qu'une cape bleue nuit. J'étais rentrés chez moi pour diner, Hermione ne toucha que très peu à sa nourriture.

Le jour J, était arrivé assez vite, Hermione était déjà partit pour régler une affaire urgente selon ces dires. En réalité, ça m'arrangeais qu'elle soit déjà partie. J'avais très mal dormis. Je m'étais imaginer les pires scénarios : dont un qui, rien que d'y penser me donnait envie de vomir : Hermy refusait ma demande et elle partait avec Malefoy sur un Abraxan blanc. Vint l'heure de partir, j'arrivai au Terrier avec dix minutes d'avance. Hermione était assise et bavardait gaiement avec Gin' et Fleur, ma mère était au fourneau, mon père, Bill et Charlie était attablé et Harry et Georges jouait aux échecs versions sorciers. Les enfants jouaient ensemble près de la cheminé. Après avoir fait le tour des tables pour saluer tout le monde, ce qui dura pendant un bon quart d'heure. J'en profitai pour discuter un moment avec Harry, qui m'avait pris à l'écart pour me demander comment je me sentais : « Bien » avais-je couiné. Mon ami ne dû pas être très convaincu de ma réponse (et moi non plus d'ailleurs) mais il eut le tact de ne pas faire de remarque.

Maman nous appela pour passer à table, et nous servis un repas typiquement… Moldu ! « Ton père voulait tester » m'avait-elle répondu. C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouva à manger de la dinde farcie et du pudding (pas que je détestais ça, au contraire). A la fin du repas, Hermione me chuchota qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et monta à la salle de bain de l'étage. Je ne la quittais des yeux que quand elle disparue de mon champ de vision. Même si elle m'avait souri, je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade. Les discussions reprirent leurs courts et elles ne firent interrompues que lorsque un grand fracas provenant de l'étage se fit entendre, un regard vers Harry et je m'écriai :

« Hermione ! »

Je me précipitai à l'étage et je vis ma copine s'accrocher au lavabo :

« -Mione, ça va ?

-Emmène-moi à Sainte-Mangouste, Ron ! »

Je m'exécutai et après avoir pris la poudre de Cheminette, nous déboulions dans le hall de l'hôpital, ce qui représentait une trentaine de personne environ (la famille avait tenue à nous accompagner). J'hélai un médecin et celui-ci nous pris en charge. Le médicomage m'assura qu'Hermione avait besoin de repos mais qu'il la garderait en observation cette nuit.

« - Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça…

-Moi non plus, mais bon je vais quand même te donner ton cadeau !

-Oh, Ron… Moi aussi je voulais te donner ton cadeau ! Vas-y !

-Bon, et ben voilà : Hermione je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde où tu es entrée dans notre compartiment en première année, même si, à l'époque je ne le savais pas encore. J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que tu étais celle que je cherchais, celle qui me comprend le mieux, celle qui me remet dans le droit chemin quand je m'égare, et Merlin sait combien j'en ai souvent besoin, celle qui me complète. Tu es l'épaule dont j'ai besoin pour me reposer. Je sais que je t'ai fait souvent souffrir et pardonne-moi, pour ça. Alors voilà… Hermione Jean Granger accepterais tu de devenir Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley ? »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux… Et dire qu'à cet instant, je la demandai en mariage moi au pied du lit, elle allongée dans le lit avec une blouse de Sainte-Mangouste… Les secondes séparant la réponse de la question me parurent une éternité, finalement elle me répondit :

« Evidemment, que j'accepte de devenir ta femme. »

Je lui passai la bague au doigt et les quelques filles présentes dans la chambre poussèrent de petits cris en voyant la bague.

« -Ron, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Elle me tendit un paquet qui selon sa forme et connaissant ma fiancée devait probablement être un livre.

-Hermy, fallait pas…Piaillais-je.

\- Ouvre, idiot. »

Je m'exécutai et je sortis, un livre qui s'intitulait « Mille et un conseil pratique pour élever son enfant »

« -Hermione, t'es sûre ?

-Oui…

-Mais c'est… génial ! Hermione je t'aime !

-Je sais ! Soupira t'elle mit amusée mis attendrie. »

Après les félicitations, je me rendis chez moi, pour me changer, j'avais beaucoup transpiré et je dégageai une odeur à faire fuir un Magyar à Pointes.

« -Alors voilà, c'est comme ça que j'ai demandé votre mère en mariage les enfants.

-Trop bien. S'écria Hugo.

-Dit papa tu peux encore raconter, la fois où tu t'es enfuis sur un dragon de Gringotts ? Me demanda Rose.

-Bon d'accord, alors ça s'est passé comme ça…

* * *

Alors verdict ? Vous avez aimé…


End file.
